Sick Day
by kassidanae
Summary: Kurt wakes up sick and Blaine decides that Kurt is a worthy enough cause to ditch school. /basically when I'M sick, I make characters be sick with me/
1. Chapter 1

When I'm sick, I always make characters be sick with me. You have no idea how many half-written drafts I have of different anime, book, movie, TV show, etc characters with colds or the flu, simply because I have one too. This morning, it was Kurt's turn.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as he sunk back onto the cold tile floor of his bathroom. This sucked. Everything sucked. His school sucked. His classmates sucked. Everything. Freaking. Sucked. Because if it wasn't for Kurt's school and classmates, he wouldn't have gotten this stupid sucky stomach bug that was going around.<p>

He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, willing the nausea to disappear and let him get ready for school. With Regionals so close, he couldn't afford to miss a Glee practice—not if they wanted to beat the Warblers (and, *cough, cough* Sebastian).

Kurt summoned the energy to get up off the bathroom floor just as Finn walked by. "Dude, you look terrible!" Finn commented.

Kurt gave Finn his best bitch-glare. "No shit. I've just been in here puking my guts out since three am." Kurt replied, trying to make his comment sound snide, but only succeeding in sounding as sick as he looked and felt.

"Um," Finn said, looking at his feet as he shifted his weight to the left one, "I'm gonna go see if my mom has anything for this bug, okay?"

Kurt hesitated, but eventually smiled at his step brother. "That'd be great, thanks."

Finn nodded awkwardly and headed down the stairs, to where his mom was making breakfast. Kurt closed his eyes while he waited for Carole to bring him something—anything. Within a few minutes he heard his step mother heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Kurt." She whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt managed a weak shrug. "I'm fi—terrible, actually."

Carole smiled, and just tried to smile back. "Well I'm going to take you temperature and then try to get some medicine into you, sound good?"

Kurt nodded and opened his mouth when Carole held up the thermometer. Usually Kurt wasn't one to let others take care of him, but he had to admit that Carole's maternal actions were somewhat comforting.

The thermometer beeped and Carole pulled it out to check it. "102.3." She told him. "Sorry Hun, but you definitely caught the bug going around your school. You better stay home today."

"But," Kurt attempted to protest, "Glee practice, and a French test, and a Government quiz…"

Carole smiled. "The Glee club will function without you for one day, and you can make up your tests and quizzes another time. I'm not letting you go to school like this."

Kurt groaned and tried to roll his eyes. "But Carole—" he attempted to protest.

"Nuh-uh. No arguing." She put some Pepto-Bismol into a spoon and held it out to Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened his mouth, rather reluctantly, and accepted the medicine.

"Thank you." He said, trying to stand up.

Carole smiled and reached out to help him up. "No problem. Come on, let's get you back to bed." The two walked back to Kurt's room and Carole helped him lay down. Kurt was almost instantly asleep.

Later, Kurt woke up feeling insanely queasy again. Unfortunately, there was almost nothing left in his stomach, which left him virtually dry heaving into the bowl Carole had left on his bedside table. Once the wave of nausea passed, Kurt glanced at the clock. 12:37. Looking back at his beside table, Kurt found a note from Carole.

_Kurt,_

_You father had to head in to the shop (albeit reluctantly) and I had to head to my shift at the hospital. Finn already left for school. I'll try to get home to check on you at my lunch break and your dad probably will as well. If not, we'll all see you this afternoon. Hope you're feeling better!_

_Xoxo,_

_Carole_

Kurt smiled faintly to himself and reached for the remote to the TV inside his room. After flipping through the channels for a few minutes, he settled on a rerun of Toddlers in Tiaras (while he openly hated this show, it certainly was interesting). A few minutes into he show he heard the front door open and close. Assuming it was Carole, Kurt quickly took the medicine that also had been left on his bedside table.

He then heard a knock on his partially-open door and was surprised to look up and not see Carole. "Blaine!" Kurt said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine grinned. "I'm coming to nurse my amazing boyfriend back to health. Is that okay?"

Kurt smiled warmly. "Of course it's okay. But lunch will be over in twenty or so minutes, so you probably shouldn't stay long."

Blaine shrugged. "I'd say this is a reasonable motive to ditch, so I'm out for the rest of the afternoon."

Kurt frowned. "But with all the school you missed from your eye, are you sure it's okay?"

Blaine laughed. "Relax. I only have PE, History, and Glee this afternoon. I already talked to Mr. Schue and Beiste about coming to see you and they both gave me the okay. Hey, are you okay?" he said quickly as he watch Kurt's skin turn even paler than usual, and watched as his boyfriend puked up the pink liquid he'd just taken back into the bowl.

"I'll take that as a no." Blaine said, taking the bowl to wash it out when Kurt was finished.

"I'm sorry." Kurt called when he heard Blaine turn off the sink.

"Nope. You're not allowed to be sorry. You're only allowed to get better. Now," Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and pulled the other boy into his arms, "I thought you hated this show."

Kurt laughed. "It's the thing I love to hate, and hate that I love. Like you and Twilight."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Shhh! We decided never to speak of that out loud."

Kurt laughed weakly and leaned back against his boyfriend. "Thank you for skipping school and coming here."

Blaine hugged Kurt close to him and smiled. "Of course. Where else would I be?" For the two boys, the rest of the day was a blur of eating attempts, throwing up, wet wash clothes, rinsing out bowls, gross pink medicine, thermometers, and a Toddlers in Tiaras marathon.

By 5:30, Carole returned home and headed up the stairs to check on Kurt. She peaked her head in to see Kurt asleep, head on Blaine (who was also asleep)'s chest. The TV was still quietly playing Toddlers in Tiaras. Carole felt Kurt's forehead. It was significantly cooler than it had been that morning. Blaine's forehead, on the other hand, was feeling unusually warm…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to request, Blaine now gets to suffer being sick. Because. You know. I love him. And somehow that results in him being sick.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine about four seconds after waking up to realize that many things were off. One: there was no way that after how sick Kurt had been yesterday, he was at Blaine's house. Which led to two: Blaine was definitely not at home. Three: this was not a godly hour to be awake, and four: his stomach felt like it was going to explode and attempt to kill him.<p>

Stumbling out of what he now realized was Kurt's bed (and seriously, how did he sleep that long in these jeans?), Blaine hurried into Kurt's bathroom and threw up the soup he and Kurt had managed to eat last night. Glancing at the clock on the wall and taking a minute to read it (who used non-digital clocks anymore, anyway?), Blaine determined that it was almost five am. Of course, this revelation meant nothing when another wave of nausea hit.

Blaine groaned and rested his head on the toilet seat. He did _not _feel well enough to drive home, but he felt bad calling his parents this early when they had just gotten back from an overseas business trip the day before yesterday. Just the same, he felt silly calling a taxi, but felt bad bothering any of the Hudson-Hummels.

Well, this left him with quite a dilemma. Of course, Blaine was really good at taking care of himself when he was sick, but _holy shit_ this hurt worse than most stomach bugs did. Slowly pushing himself off the floor, Blaine made his way back to Kurt's room where the thermometer and pink medicine was sitting; Blaine grabbed it and headed back to the bathroom. It was out of the way, and besides, the cold tile felt nice on his hot skin.

Blaine washed off the thermometer (trying to be as quiet as possible) and took his temperature. The instrument beeped and Blaine looked at the result: 103.0. Blaine took a deep breath. "Hopefully this thing goes back down soon." Blaine muttered, pouring medecine for himself.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he heard a female voice call from behind him.

"Carole! I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Blaine asked, sounding very worried and very sick at the same time.

"Nah, I have the early shift this morning. I needed to wake up now anyway. Are you okay? You look really pale." She felt his forehead. "Yeah, I thought you might be getting it last night."

Blaine groaned as his stomach felt like it was contracting again. "What is it, exactly?"

Carole shrugged. "Just another bug going around. Rachel had it last week, and she said the stomach aches felt like period cramps, but in your stomach. Which is weird; I've never heard about something like that before."

Blaine gave her a weak smile. "Well if this is what being a girl is once a month, I'm really glad I was born a guy."

Carole laughed before giving Blaine a sympathetic smile. "Is there anything I can get for you, sweetie?"

Blaine shook his head, succeeding in making himself dizzy. "No, I'm okay."

"Do you want help back into Kurt's room?" Carole asked.

"Nah." Blaine said, "he still looked a little pale. I think he needs to sleep it off a little bit longer. He should probably stay home from school again. But I can't miss it, since I missed so much with my eye…" Blaine trailed off.

Carole laughed. "It's Saturday, sweetie. And even if it wasn't, you would _not_ be going to school. Do you want me to call your parents?"

Blaine shook his head—slowly this time, "No, they were supposed to leave for another business trip. They got back two days ago, but they had to leave again. Well, my dad has to leave, but my mom wants to go with him."

Carole nodded and felt Blaine's forehead. "Did you take your temperature already? You feel really warm."

Blaine nodded. "It's 103. But it usually doesn't stay that high very long."

"Well," Carole said, "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket if you want to sleep in here."

Blaine was about to respond when a wave of nausea washed over him. Then he proceeded in emptying his stomach of the medicine he had just taken. Carole left the room, but returned a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket from the guest room bed. She and Blaine made him a little makeshift bed before she had to leave for work.

"Okay sweetie. I have to go. Finn and Rachel are doing something with her parents all day today, and Burt wants to head into the shop today. Three cars were brought in yesterday, and he wants to get them finished quickly. I'll be home around two to check on you."

Blaine smiled and snuggled into his pillow, slowly falling back into sleep. "M'kay. Thank you Mrs. Hummel."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up six hours later to the sound of Kurt's footsteps outside the bathroom door. "How're you feeling?" Kurt's soft voice asked.<p>

"Disgusting." Blaine admitted. "How about you?"

Kurt laughed. "Pretty bad. This sucks. Lovely way to spend a Saturday."

Blaine sat up and turned towards Kurt. "It could be worse."

Kurt cocked his head sideways as Blaine carefully stood up. "How so?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down the stairs, grabbing the thermometer and medication on his way out of the bathroom. "I could be sick and alone at my house, while you'd be sick and alone here."

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine collapsed on the couch, feeling weak and dizzy from the short walk. "True. Okay Mr. Anderson, it's time to see if your fever went down."

Blaine looked at him confused. "How did you know I had a fever?"

Kurt laughed. "Carole left another note. Thanks for letting me sleep, by the way, but you really could've come back into my room."

Blaine made a sour face. "Yeah, and have your dad kill me? No thanks."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "My dad wouldn'thave been mad. We were both too sick to even stand up at that point. What were we going to do." He stuck the thermometer under Blaine's tongue, stopping him from responding to Kurt's seemingly rhetorical question.

It beeped and Kurt read the result. "101.7. That's good, it's gone down."

Blaine took the instrument from his boyfriend's hands and made Kurt take his temperature. "99.9." Blaine read. "Yours has gone down, too." Kurt proceeded in making Blaine taking more medicine (much to Blaine's dismay. "I'm just going to throw it up!" he'd insisted) before putting _10 Things I Hate About You_ into his DVD player.

Of course, the two only lasted 15 minutes when they both felt the familiar wave of nausea hit them, as well as their stomachs cramping up.

"This is hell." Blaine said, after he collapsed on the couch, next to a pale and clammy Kurt.

"Tell me about it. I feel like shit." Kurt groaned.

They eventually finished that movie as well as _Moulin Rouge! _Before Carole came home. "How are you two feeling?" she asked, hurrying into the room to feel their foreheads and give them the Sierra Mists she'd bought at the hospital vending machine.

"Like I'm gonna die." Blaine said, at the same time as Kurt said "Like crap."

Carole laughed and headed to the kitchen to try to make something they could eat. After settling on soup and saltine crackers, she came out to tell the boys she had to run to the grocery store. "I swear, Finn goes through food like no other boy on the planet."

Blaine laughed. "I'm pretty sure my parents would argue with you on that. My parents are just positive that my brother and I eat more than everyone else on the planet combined."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, imagine having two Finns."

Carole widened her eyes in mock horror. "I think I would have to sell one of them."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, before feeling dizzy and having to close their eyes and rest their heads against the back of the couch. Carole looked at the two sympathetically before kissing both of their foreheads and heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon. You two get feeling better, okay?"

Kurt smiled humorlessly, trying to ignore the cramps in his stomach. "We'll try."

Two and a half hours later, Carole returned home and headed straight for the kitchen. She immediately started putting things away while simultaneously getting things out to make dinner for Finn and Burt.

The front door opened and closed, and Burt walked in to the kitchen. He kissed his wife on the cheek and asked, "Did you see Kurt and Blaine on your way in?"

Carole shook her head. "No, I didn't check on them. It sounded like they were sleeping and I didn't want to bother them. Plus I had to put all the groceries away."

Burt grinned. "Go look."

Carole eyes him suspiciously and walked into the living room. On the couch, Kurt and Blaine were sleeping. They had their arms around each other's waists, with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's head against Kurt's. Both of them seemed to have a little more color in their cheeks, and were both faintly smiling. Carole carefully felt their foreheads. Kurt's was feeling normal, while Blaine definitely felt cooler.

An hour later, Kurt woke up feeling much better. His stomach didn't hurt nearly as bad and he wasn't getting chills anymore; he even felt like he might be able to eat something. He looked at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, and decided he could wait to eat. There was no way he could possibly wake Blaine up when he needed to sleep so bad, especially when he looked so relaxed and gorgeous.

Before laying his head back on his boyfriend's chest, Kurt softly kissed Blaine's neck. "I love you so incredibly much."

He saw the corners of Blaine's lips turn up, proving he wasn't _completely_ asleep. "Love you too." Was the mumbled reply.

Kurt giggled, layed his head back on his boyfriend's chest, and drifted off to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow they would both be feeling better.

* * *

><p>Seriously guys. This bug sucks. Like. There's the fever and chills and it honestly feels like period cramps in your stomach. And the dizziness and the puking. Ugh. Yuk. My poor baby nephew (who's two months old) got a little bit of it. It was so sad. :( BUT ANYWAY.<p>

The end. Kurt's better and Blaine's well on his way. Yay Klaine! Now to go return to my nervous fetal-position rocking about tomorrow night's episode...


End file.
